User talk:Digi-armour energize/Archive 1
This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the contents of this page. Your talk page Generally speaking, talk page messages should not be deleted on a wiki. They serve as a record of past conversations and help users quickly locate important information, such as decisions that have been reached. If your talk page gets too long, you can have it archived (or have someone archive it for you). Also, I responded to your question on my talk page. Katara20 18:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Digi-armour. I checked out your Youtube account. It was very interesting, although a little random (no offense). It looks like you put a lot of work into creating that video that showcases Ben's ultimate alien forms. Nicely done. :) Unfortunately (and it's no fault of your own), watching that video about Ben's ultimate alien forms reminded me of one of the reasons I stopped watching Ben 10. They started giving him way too many aliens. Seriously, he's not "Ben 10" anymore - they should call him "Ben 50". Granted, I used to like the original Ben 10 series. I never watched it regularly - the characters were a little too young for my tastes - but I always thought the show had enormous potential. When Man of Action grew up the characters for Ben 10: Alien Force, I was interested again, and watched it for a little while. But to me, it just always seemed like it was missing something that the original series had... :-/ I'm not sure what. And I've never even watched Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. I personally think Ben 10: Alien Force would have been a good stopping place for the series, but that's just my opinion. Sorry for ranting about Ben 10 on your talk page. :P Katara20 15:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, but "ben 10" has a double meaning, it's also his name abbreviated. What did you think of my DBZ music vid? That's my personal fave. Digi-armour energize 21:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I really liked the DBZ music video, it had nice pictures and the music complimented it well. :) Pardon my ignorance, but is the music from the actual show? I've only seen DBZ a handful of times - the Nicktoons channel isn't bundled with the cable tier I have. BTW, I restored all the useable trivia I could to the Rex's Machines page, but none of it was quite the information you were looking for. So I'll have to re-watch a few episodes to figure out the exact episode each machine first appeared. I'll update it after I gather that information, okay? :) Katara20 22:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::No it's actually from the Guitar Hero 3 video game. and I have no idea what cable tier means as I have a sattelite dish. I'm assuming you have cable, though. I agree that the original Ben 10 is best, but I think you should watch the first 20 episodes of Ultimate Alien. Especially the last few as ben gets a darker, more violent side to him..... Oh, and to save you having to watch the episodes, coudn't you just look in the infoboxes? That's where it told you the first appearence of the machines. And thanks for your help, I really appriciate it! Digi-armour energize 08:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ...I can't believe I overlooked the infoboxes. -_- I was only looking at the trivia. Here you go, Digi-armour: * Smack Hands (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * The Boogie Pack (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * The Rex Ride (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * Slam Cannon (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * The Big Fat Sword (First appearance: "String Theory") * Punkbusters (First appearance: "String Theory") * Rex's Full E.V.O. form (First appearance: "Promises, Promises") * Whip Appendage (First appearance: "Payback") * Water Jet (First appearance: "Rampage") * Funchucks (First appearance: "Rampage") * Battle Axes (First appearance: "Divide By Six") * Shield Arms (First appearance: "Hard Target") For the exact order of the machines' appearances within a single episode, you can refer to the trivia on the Rex's Machines page. However, there was never any trivia that stated whether the B.F.S. appeared before the Punkbusters in "String Theory", so you might have to quickly skim through that episode again. Er, I actually have a satellite dish. I have no idea why I said "cable tiers" - they're actually just called "tiers". -_-' Anyway, simply put, a tier is a bundle of channels that you pay for every month. The most expensive tiers contain the most channels, while the least expensive tiers contain the fewest channels (for instance, Cartoon Network isn't on the lowest tier). I have a tier that's in the middle of the road, sort to speak. Anyway, you say that Ben changes somewhat towards the end of Ultimate Alien? That's interesting, maybe I'll check out a few Ultimate Alien episodes. :) Katara20 14:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh it's the same with me, except where I live we call them "packages" rather than "tiers", and you can make your own custom ones, picking what channels you'd like (I don't mean individually. You pick from a selection of bunches of channels). Ben does go back to his old self in season 2, except the first 20 episodes are season 1 (Except in the UK, where it was split into 2 seasons). Thanks for that episode list! It's a massive help! It doesn't matter about the order, I'll just put them in a random order, I did for Ben's ultimate forms. I added a "first appearences" section to the Rex's machines page, go check it out, please? Digi-armour energize 19:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like the First Appearances section! I was wondering where to put that information on the page, since it didn't look like it really belonged under Trivia. What a surprisingly simple solution. ^_^ Katara20 00:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think you should delete the article stub help us by expanding it thing on Ben Tennyson's page. As only admin can edit it, us normal users can't help by expanding it. Would it be OK to add a Humungousaur page? I mean Ben does use him in the footage, and you could always delete the page if the episode is changed by the time it airs. So could I please? I'll also add a gallery page for him as well, if you don't mind of course. Digi-armour energize 09:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me about that stub template. It's been deleted. And sure, feel free to make a Humungousaur page. You might want to hold off on adding an image to the infobox, though. I don't know how different he'll look in the Generator Rex art style. But you can certainly add pictures of him in the gallery, as long as you specify that the pictures depict how he looks in the Ben 10 series. Katara20 14:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey I made the pages, What do you think? Humungousaur's page. The Gallery page (I messed up this page, could you take a look and edit it tidy please?) Also I noticed you deleted the incurable evo tag from Beverly Holiday. Shoudn't Rex's cured evo tag also be deleted? Digi-armour energize 14:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I like it, good job! I fixed the gallery format, too. And thanks for telling me about that category on Rex's page, I hadn't even noticed it. :) Katara20 20:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::You guys on here are alot more lenient with what people edit. Some other wikis delete or alter the information I write on the pages, even though I know it's correct. But as far as I can tell, no-one's changed any of my edits on here! In fact, the edits I made to the "Without a Paddle" and Plague" pages, I made right after watching those episodes on YouTube! (As they weren't on TV at the time I read about them, and I just coudn't wait!) So the information was fresh in my head! Who do you think should voice the villian in "Heroes United"? Digi-armour energize 20:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, some wikis are quick to delete information that is not properly sourced, even if it is correct. If your edits keep getting undone on other wikis and you know the information is correct, try adding the source for the information. And of course, edit summaries always help to clarify why a certain change was made to a page. But anyway, the edits you've made to this wiki usually improve the grammar of articles or supply factual information. There's no reason to delete good edits like those. :) Anyway, I have no idea who should voice the villain in "Heroes United"! I'd have to see the character first before I could decide. Katara20 21:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You must really appreciate the work I do on here! ^_^ You know what would be cool? If Vilgax followed Ben into the Generator Rex world, become infected with nanites and he would mutate and fuse with Van Kleiss! Making a two headed alien/EVO hybrid!!! I hope that doesn't make me sound weird and put you off talking to me? Digi-armour energize 22:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Katara20 how many of my videos on YouTube did you watch? Digi-armour energize 13:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :*Imagines Vilgax and Van Kleiss fused together* Sorry, that just doesn't sound cool to me. I think it would be awkward and kind of weird. Anyway, I didn't watch all of your Youtube videos, but quite a few of them. Katara20 16:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, perhaps the fusions should stay in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Digimon, where they belong. I was kinda tired when I wrote that they should fuse. Do you have a YouTube account? I'd love you to subscribe to my channel! Don't worry, it's free! And why did your last message go into a scroll bar when I pressed publish? Digi-armour energize 17:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't have a Youtube account, so I can't subscribe. I usually just memorize the names of channels I like and visit them every now and then to see if they've been updated (in particular, there are some amazing piano players that I like to watch). It hasn't become a hassle yet, since I don't use Youtube regularly. ::: Anyway, I figured out why my last message went into a scroll bar, but it would be difficult to explain unless you're familiar with Source Mode syntax. I added some coding to fix it, though. BTW, have you ever tried editing in Source Mode? It offers much more flexibility and control than Visual Mode, and it's actually fairly simple to understand after you use it for a while. ::: BTW, you should indent your messages to make conversations easier to follow (indenting messages creates a staggered look). To indent a message, simply press the Increase Indent button. Or if you're in Source Mode, add the ":" symbol to the start of a message, making sure it's flush with the left margin. It might seem like your messages have been automatically indenting, but I've actually been indenting them for you. :P Katara20 20:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: I used to use source mode all the time when I edited Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! wikis, but I've forgotten how to use it now :( Thaks for indenting my talk page, really appreciate it! ^_^ <3 Digi-armour energize 22:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Are you okay? Just I wondered why I hadn't heard from you? I don't want to sound like I except an answer all the time, because I don't. Just I really enjoy talking to you! ^_^ Digi-armour energize 22:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Digi-armour. :) I'm okay, it's just been a really busy day for me. I had to go buy my college books today, which took a chunk out of my day. The bookstore lines are always long this time of year. Then I had to do a little shopping, etc... So yeah, I've kinda just been chilling out. :P I don't know why, but I just haven't really felt like editing today. :-/ I guess I just needed a break... Sometimes editing wikis can be a little tiring. Anyway, how have you been? Katara20 23:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm good, so, what you want to talk about? Digi-armour energize 10:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK, that was a bit short, let's try again. How are you and what are you studying in college? Digi-armour energize 17:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: My apologies for not responding, Digi-armour. :( I've been busy today, and I haven't really had the chance to log on - in fact, I probably won't be on the wiki much until this weekend, because I have to attend the orientations for my classes this week, as well as look over my textbooks a little. And to answer your question, I'm studying to be a paralegal. :) Again, I'm really sorry I can't talk to you more right now. I'll probably be on the wiki later today, since I plan to upload part of the Generator Rex Wiki guidelines. Katara20 18:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Don't sweat it! Oh and I didn't say anything about you not responding, so don't apologize! I studied catering in college a few years ago. Er, pardon my ignorance, but what's a paralegal? Oh and I don't mind what time you message me back, just remember I'm here if you need anything, a shoulder to cry on, some friendly advice, I'll try to help any way I can! And good luck with college! <3 x x x Digi-armour energize 19:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: Aww, thank you for being so understanding, Digi-armour. ^_^ I really appreciate it. And a paralegal is a person who assists a lawyer in preparing cases, researching legal documents, etc... They actually perform many of the same tasks as lawyers, but according to the law, they aren't allowed to give legal advice. So you studied catering? That sounds interesting! Did you like it? Katara20 00:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I loved it! Hey, if we ever meet up, and as I studied catering, maybe I could cook you a romantic dinner? ;) x x x And thanks for telling me what a paralegal is. Digi-armour energize 20:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I don't know about a romantic dinner, but a regular dinner would certainly be nice. ^_^ Say, have you ever considered being a chef, Digi-armour? It might be a career to consider if you're interested in the culinary arts. :) Katara20 03:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I am loking for work as a chef. A regular dinner? I suppose asking an almost total stranger for a romantic meal is jumping the gun a bit. Suppose we'd have to get to know each other better first. But take a rain check on that regular dinner, because I will cook it for you should we ever meet. So, I wondered if you'd at least tell me your real name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..... Digi-armour energize 08:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: You OK? Just haven't heard from you, so I thought I'd just say hi. So.... Hi, how are you? Digi-armour energize 23:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hi, Digi-armour, I'm doing fine. :) I've been busy (of course), but I plan to spend some time on the wiki this weekend. I'm very excited about starting college next Monday, though! :D Oh, and sorry, but I don't give out my real name to people on the internet. :-/ BTW, I decided to change my avatar to reflect my love for the Young Justice series. Go check it out if you want. :) Katara20 00:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: I've never seen Young Justice. Who is that? I'll give you a clue as to my surname. You already know it begins with a "J". Well I actually share a surname with a Generator Rex character..... Digi-armour energize 20:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's Artemis. And Young Justice is a show about a group of teenage superheroes who function as the Justice League's "special-ops" unit, sort to speak. It airs on Cartoon Network. The reason you've probably never heard of it is because it hasn't aired in Europe yet, I think. So, your last name starts with a "J" and is shared by a Generator Rex character... Okay, I'm stumped. *goes to look at the Characters Category* Let's see. Agent Jackson? Kenwyn Jones? The world will never know... :P :It's definitely one of the names you said above....... So you're obviously a DC fan. Have you seen Batman: The Brave and the Bold? And, if so, do you like it? And are you a Marvel fan? Digi-armour energize 20:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I've seen Batman: The Brave and the Bold. For the most part, I think it's a funny, original, and well-written show. It took me some time to get used to it - I actually thought the show was terrible when I watched the first few episodes. But it kinda grew on me, and then I started to appreciate the creativity of the writers. Sure, sometimes it can be a little too zany, but overall, it's a solid show. Granted, I don't like it nearly as much as some other DC shows like Justice League, but I certainly don't dislike it for being "not dark enough". In my opinion, a show doesn't need to be dark to be good. And to be fair, Batman: The Brave and the Bold can be very dark at times... :: Yeah, I like Marvel, too. I don't really consider either DC or Marvel to be better than the other - both have their strengths and weaknesses. Unfortunately, it just seems like DC tends to make better animated TV shows than Marvel. The funny thing is I've never really read Marvel nor DC comic books. I just watch the TV shows. :P Katara20 00:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Same here, I've never read a Marvel or DC comic. I like Batman: The Brave and the Bold because it gives lesser known DC characters and other secret identies of popular characters another chance to be as famous as they were when they had their comics. I never knew about half the characters until I saw this show. Digi-armour energize 10:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I agree. That's definitely one of the strong points of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Also, out of all the DC shows, Batman: The Brave and the Bold definitely has my favorite rendition of Aquaman. And I think being able to hear Batman's thoughts is a very interesting concept, too. Katara20 15:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. I really want to see the Green Lantern movie! And I just can't wait for Marvel's The Avengers movie! And the new Spider-Man looks good too! Oh and tell me what you think of my new avatar. Do you like anime cartoons? Digi-armour energize 19:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm looking forward to The Avengers movie as well. Did you see the leaked footage for it on IGN.com? Apparently, somebody used a spy camera to record part of a film shoot. It was a very short clip, though, and it didn't really show much. By the way, your new avatar is very cool. : To answer your other question, I don't watch anime cartoons very often. Although there are exceptions, I usually don't like the way anime shows are written. As for the actual art style - I think it's okay, but it's not my favorite art style. I like the level of detail involved in anime, but I don't like how anime characters often look so similar to each other (i.e., similar noses, eyes, face shapes, etc..). That said, I've seen a few anime styles that have a perfect balance between detail and originality, in my opinion. For instance, I think the artistic designs in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess are amazing. (Yeah, I know it's not an anime show, but it still has an anime feel.) Anyway, I did watch Digimon a lot when I was little, though. Katara20 03:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: No, I didn't see the leaked footage. How did you know that I lived somewhere in Europe? Quote "The reason you've probably never heard of it is because it hasn't aired in Europe yet, I think." unquote. I love anime cartoons! Personally, I don't see similarities between characters. And I think the majority are very well written! One exception is Pokémon. The dialogue leaves alot to be desired. But the Pokémon battles are awseome! the only reason I watch the show really. But everyone knows the best shows are from the 80's. Transformers, Thundercats, He-Man, Beetlejuice, Garfield and loads more! (Yeah, I know they're not animes, but they're still awesome!) Digi-armour energize 10:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: ...Because your profile page says that you live in Wales. :P Anyway, I can understand why a lot of people like anime, I've just never really gotten into it. Maybe I just keep watching the wrong anime shows. For example, I remember trying to watch a few episodes of Sonic X, but the writing was bad (as well as the animation). :-/ And yeah, I agree that Pokémon isn't written very well. Pikachu is adorable, though. <3 And the best shows are from the 80's and the 90's. I mean, you can't leave out shows like Batman: The Animated Series, in my opinion. :) Katara20 13:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, and the 90's Marvel shows. You know I know hardly any welsh? I live in a part of Wales that speaks english, but I know a few welsh words, if you want me to tell you some. Oh, if you want a good anime, here my top 6 (in no particular order) Bleach, Death Note, the Dragon Ball cartoons, InuYasha, the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon. remember I said I'd cook for you should we ever meet up? well would like to meet me one day? Digi-armour energize 22:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can tell me a few Welsh words. And maybe I'll check out some of those shows you listed one day. Anyway, I thought you were just joking about cooking me dinner. I certainly hadn't meant what I said seriously - I assumed you'd know that, given the fact we're in different countries, but I guess I didn't communicate that very clearly. Because I would never get on a plane flight to another country just to meet a person I talk to over the internet, no matter how nice they are. :-/ Katara20 01:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't mean you should come to meet me. I meant if you decide to vacation over here we could meet up then. And I was, to quote a film, "semi-serious" about the dinner. (Truth be told I'm actually not that good a cook, but I'm ok). I mean Britain is a great country! Did you know that we get free healthcare, and money from the Government to help unemployed people? (Although it's not much compared to what you'd get if you were working, but it's better than nothing!) But the coolest thing about Britain is that we have no video game censorship! As long there's an age rating on the cover, then that's good enough! Even the cover art doesn't get altered! But like I said, I meant we should try to arrange to meet up if you ever decide to vacation over here. not that we should go over just to meet the other person. Do you think I'm nice? Or was that just a general comment? Digi-armour energize 08:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, okay. I misunderstood you. Yes, I think it would be nice to meet you if I ever took a vacation to Wales. But in the current economy, I can't see that happening any time soon. Heh, I barely take vacations as it is. :-/ And my last comment was referring to you as well as other nice people on this website. And yes, I think you're a nice person. I mean, just from talking to you, you seem very kind. :: P.S. No, I didn't know all those things about Britain. That's very interesting, especially about the free healthcare. Katara20 01:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Therr are a few private companies you can pay to go with, but otherwise the free healthcare is supplied by a government funded company called the NHS (National Health Service) from operations to simple medication. In fact, because I'm asthmatic and need medication, I use the nhs to get a free prescription. I don't know the full details of how it all works, though, but I do know that even the ambulance ride is free. Now I can't tell you how to pronounce them, so you'll have to check a language website. But those welsh words? I'll start you off with some greetings, once I check the spelling, OK? Not alot of girls would agree with you that I'm kind and nice, by the way. :'( Digi-armour energize 09:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Wow, that sounds like a very helpful service that the government is funding. :-) :::: "Not alot of girls would agree with you that I'm kind and nice, by the way." Why not? Do they think you're mean or something? (You don't have to answer that if it's too personal.) Katara20 19:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It is very helpful. I've only had a handful of girlfriends and my longest relationship was only four months. I very nearly always get dumped for another guy! Most girls I try to ask out don't even want to get to know me! :'( For future refernce, nothing is too personal. You can ask me anything! Digi-armour energize 21:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry to hear that. :-/ But on the brighter side, I guess it will allow you to focus more on pursuing your career. I mean, if your dream is to be a chef, now is the time to go for it, when you don't have very many commitments. :-) Oh, and don't forget that there's always E-Harmony! :P : P.S. Your talk page's getting kinda long. Would you like me to archive it? Katara20 00:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I would like you to archive my talk page please. I tried E-Harmony, but they said I wasn't compatible with anyone else on the site. Don't suppose you're interested in dating me? Digi-armour energize 09:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry, but no. And I hope you understand that it has nothing to do with you as a person - in fact, like I've already said, I think you're very kind. So please don't take it personally, okay? :-( ::: And E-Harmony didn't work for you? Well, there are other reputable internet dating sites out there, so try not to let it discourage you. :-) Katara20 18:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's the distance isn't it? I understand. I knew it was a long shot to ask. But I'm just fed up of being single. And you're just the sort of girl I look for! Anyway, how are you? And after you archive my talk page, could you please tell me how to? --Digi-armour energize 21:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing fine. :-) And to answer your first question... Well, distance is one of the reasons. But the main reason is I'm just not romantically attracted to you. I wish I could find a better way to say that, but I can't. :-( Anyway, to learn how to archive your talk page, go here and read the text under the heading "Cut and paste procedure". If you have any questions about it, leave a message on my talk page. :-) P.S. I'll probably archive your talk page later today because I have a lot of homework to finish. Katara20 13:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. I suppose we don't really know each other to be romantically attracted to each other. But we're friends, right? Digi-armour energize 21:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, we're friends. :-) Well, acquaintances would probably be more accurate, but... You get what I mean. :P Katara20 02:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC)